


To win or not to win

by SportyMari



Series: The Greek and the Aussie [6]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Laver Cup, M/M, Team Europe vs Team World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Stefanos is playing soon and Nick wants Team World to get above Team Europe.





	To win or not to win

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up in my story brain.  
Enjoy 😊

It was after Fabio’s match and Stefanos was in his room, watching Swiss TV. Stef heard a knock on his door and knew immediately it was Nick.  
“Hey Nick”  
“How did you know it was me?”  
“You are the only person I know who would be knocking on my door at 4 pm instead of with the teams deciding on dinner”  
“Ah true shit”  
“What did you need?”  
“To tell you that I love you but that you can’t win your match tonight”  
“Aww but Nick I want to”  
“Don’t do it babe”  
“What if I do end up winning though?”  
“I’m not talking to you until you lose a match”  
“But baby—“  
“Don’t ‘but baby’ me mister”  
“But baby, I’m on a team with Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal and Sascha Zverev and Dominic Thiem. There’s no such thing as not winning”  
“But baby I thought you love me”  
“I do. Ugh fine I’ll try not to win for you”  
“Really?”  
“No”  
“I hate you”  
“No you don’t” and Stef gave Nick a quick kiss. Nick chuckled.  
“No I really don’t” and Nick kissed Stef harder. They both released for air, looked at each other, and laughed.  
Stef bit his lip in the way that made Nick want to hold him against a wall and screw him senseless but he knew he couldn’t. Stef has a match in 3 hours and he knew from when they were together in Cincinnati, Washington, Canada and New York that’s not how Stef operates.  
“I have to go before I do something we both will regret. So I’ll see you tonight”  
“Bye Nick”  
“Bye babe. Remember—“  
“Don’t won I know”

Stefanos ended up winning the match.

**Author's Note:**

> So....I wrote this and then Stef actually won the singles match. Maybe I should write these whenever he’s playing.


End file.
